Jugando a las novias
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Cocoa estaba con los ánimos ya que no tenía helado pero Cocoro como buena hermana mayor decide ayudarla aunque de muy extraño pero bonito para ambas Relato Yuri sin llegar a ser fuerte


Cocoa estaba enojada, bueno bufaba y estaba haciendo un puchero pero el punto es que estaba muy mal. Resulta y pasaba que Nico invitaba a sus pequeños hermanitos a comprar helados luego de verse la nueva peli de Dragon Ball, esa en la que le rompen la madre a Broly y al final el grandote es evangelizado y con una waifu, por supuesto. (Ya era hora)

Yendo al punto los cuatro hermanos iban a degustar unos helados famosos y hechos con razón de la película pero no contaban que sólo el dinero alcanzó para tres a lo cual el pequeño Cotaro se quedó con el mejor sabor que por cierto Cocoa anhelaba. Ahora la pequeña castaña veía como cualquier persona e incluso sus hermanos disfrutaban aparte del helado, comer comida chatarra, andar whatsappeando, andar con la familia, con la elfa y otras cosas comunes.

Por ahora esperaba con ansias a que regresaría Nico ya que prometía comprarle el helado faltante pero seguía mirando de mala manera e incluso tenía envidia de aquel que disfrutara de un helado e incluso de su propio hermanito que por cierto estaba en la sala mientras veía Gokú (En el lenguaje infantil Dragon Ball Z). Molesta y enojada decidió irse a su cuarto ya que no soportaba la espera como las personas que se "Burlaban" de ella.

La pequeña emprendió camino para no soportar más eso pero de pronto se topó con Cocoro que estaba viendo sentada viendo un video musical, de hecho veía ese tipo de canales para ver si saldría alguna noticia o video de su hermana como de las demás musas pero nada a lo cual se tuvo que conformarse con ver Dragon Ball Z.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- Captó su atención

-Pues Gokú- Respondió con simpleza

Cocoa por curiosidad se acercó a su hermana para sentarse en el suelo ya que dormían por lo general en futones. Las dos hermanas seguían concentrando su vista en la televisión diciendo cosas sobre el programa como los poderes o los villanos o algunas cosas random sin importancia que no tenían que ver en la serie pero el centro de todo era Gokú.

Después de un bloque de una hora ahora daban un programa basura a lo cual apagaron la televisión porque si no hay Gokú no hay nada bueno en la tele. Ambas hermanas seguían sentadas hasta que Cocoro decide probar un vaso o frasco de helado ya que no lo probó desde hace rato a lo que Cocoa quería irse pero una mano la tomó, eso sorprendió a la castañita

-¿Quieres compartir mi helado?

-Oneechan…- Se quedó sonrojada ante el ofrecimiento de su hermana mayor pero no podía hacerlo- Pero es tu helado

-Es que es muy grande y no me gusta comerlo todo

-Pero…

-Es que no tienes helado y quiero compartir el mío contigo- En eso destapó el vaso viendo que era un recipiente de crema blanca con manchas rojas encima

-¿Te gusta de fresa?

-Bueno

La chica de la coleta decidió sacar una cuchara pequeña para meterse la pequeña cucharada en la boca. Cocoa hizo un bufido mientras decía con sus mejillas infladas

-Te estás burlando de mí

-No, no lo estoy haciendo

-¿Y entonces?

Las dos niñas se miraron fijamente aunque se sentían incomodas pero se sonrojaban como si pudiesen ver algo muy lindo. Cocoro acercó su cara para luego cerrar su distancia con los labios de su hermana, era su primer beso y lo más raro como sorprendente era entre ambas hermanas. La forma en como lo hacía Cocoro era suave pero mostrando todo su cariño pero impuso más ese contacto a pesar de que era un pico tras otro pico, era un dulce e inocente roce de labios.

Cocoa de pronto comenzó a sentir un dulce sabor en su lengua y en su boca, el helado se derretía en su paladar aunque la manera era rara algo inocente como placentera. La mayor de los menores separó su rostro de la castaña mientras un sonrojo se impregnaba en su rostro

-Cocoa, eres bonita- Sonríe mientras la pequeña menor estaba muda pero estaba sonrojada – Yo quiero compartir mi helado contigo, no quiero hacerte nada malo

-Onee-chan- La menor mira con suplica como de necesidad empezó a titubear en voz entendible- Quiero que… Me des más besos

-De acuerdo- Una vez más prueba el helado y besa a su pequeña hermana

El beso era igual que el anterior, uno dulce como excitante pero esperado. De alguna manera a unas calles estaba sonando una canción romántica cantada por Mitsuko Horie, cada pico endulzaba la boca de Cocoa hasta que se acabó el contenido pero la castaña quería besar a su hermana pero como lo que hacían los adultos, besar y lamer.

Se besaron de una manera inocente como extraña pero bueno, así se besan los adultos. Después de unos minutos ambas se volvieron a mirarse con una sonrisa

-Me gusta verte feliz, Cocoa mucho más que el helado… Te quiero

La pequeña castaña sonrojada, contenta y con ganas de llorar tomó con sus manos la mejilla de su hermana mayor, era como ver y contemplar algo hermoso

-Onee-chan, yo también te quiero. Eres muy buena y linda

Las dos pequeñas iban a besarse cuando de pronto resonó una voz bastante conocida

-¡Chicas, ya llegué!- Al fin Nico había llegado al fin no con un helado pero si con una caja de pockys lo cual su hermana pequeña lo recibió con algo de alegría lo mismo que los demás pequeños

-¡Wow! ¡Gracias onee-chan! – Cocoa dando unos brincos recibió gustosa sus pockys- Más tarde voy a compartir una caja con Cocoro porque fue muy buena y me dio su helado

-Es bueno que ustedes tengan que compartir- Decía Nico mientras se inclinaba para tocar con su mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno de sus pequeños hermanos. Después de eso miró a Cotaro

-Espero que también hagas lo mismo

-Sí- El pequeño asiente con la cabeza pero Nico advierte que comer muchos dulces produce dolor de estómago como se les dañarían los dientes, todo dicho por Maki a lo cual siempre obedecían porque era la novia de su hermana.

Las dos chicas deciden ir juntas mientras se sonreían entre ellas, Cocoro se llevó a su hermanita de la mano a lo cual ya podría saberse que otra vez jugaban a besarse en la boca. Cocoro estaba sentada sobre el futón mientras Cocoa se sentó en sus piernas, era el turno de la menor en colocarle el pocky en sus labios pero usando un pedazo pequeño.

-Onee-chan, ¿Quieres uno?- Con timidez y un poco de picardía le mete ese pedazo pequeño en los labios de su hermana

-Si tú me das, entonces sí quiero- Abrazó por la cintura a Cocoa con eso de no caerse y bueno no hacía falta un dulce para que ambas se demostraran su cariño aunque se evidenciaban que les faltaba mucho para llegar a comprender más allá de ese tipo de cosas. Pero tenían que hacerlo a solas porque de lo contrario estarían en problemas.

Pero no querían que nada ni nadie se diese cuenta de que ambas ahora jugaban a las novias con eso de comerse un dulce de manera inocente y besarse en medio de picos. A veces era un capricho y algo raro ya que eran ambas niñas.

Después de la jornada fueron a cenar y desde ahora en adelante Cocoa dormía con Cocoro en su futón o viceversa pero como lo hacían las novias, es decir abrazadas la una de la otra como nunca hubiese un mañana.


End file.
